Whelp
by Honeymausi
Summary: Übersetzung:AU. Harry ist 7 und wird wortwörtlich wie ein Hund behandelt. Wird er von der Zaubererwelt gerettet werden? Wird er jemals die Rolle des "Jungen, der überlebte" übernehmen können? Childfic, preHogwarts, Severitus Warnung:Kindesmissbrauch,Gewal
1. Chapter 1

Es war spät in der Nacht und der siebenjährige Junge kniete in einer Ecke des Hintergartens, er hatte nur Unterhosen und ein altes, schmuddeliges T-Shirt von seinem Cousin Dudley an

**Autorin: Jharad17**

**Titel: Whelp**

**Warnung: AU**

**Disclaimer: Keine Rechte an HP meint kein Geld damit**

**Übersetzung: Honeymausi**

Es war spät in der Nacht und der siebenjährige Junge kniete in einer Ecke des Hintergartens. Er hatte nur Unterhosen und ein altes, schmuddeliges T-Shirt von seinem Cousin Dudley an. Und ein Hundehalsband. Es war warm an diesem Nachmittag gewesen, als Onkel Vernon ihm das Kettenhalsband um seinen Hals gelegt hatte und es mit einer Führerleine, die an der Hütte festgemacht war, verbunden hatte. Aber jetzt war es kalt und er wollte nichts mehr als nur hungrig zu sein wie zuvor und in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe zu liegen. Stattdessen war ihm kalt, er war nass und sehr müde, und vielleicht auch ein bisschen verängstigt. Er zog seine Knie an seine Brust und umschlang sie eng, legte seinen Kopf auf ihnen ab und versuchte nicht darüber nach zu denken, was ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

Jedoch hatte es noch nie funktioniert über etwas nicht nach zu denken. Er hatte das vor langer, langer Zeit herausgefunden.

**Flashback**

„Junge! Komm sofort hier herein!"

Sie nannten ihn immer nur „Junge". Wenn sie ihn überhaupt etwa nannten. Meistens konnte er am Tonfall, den sie benutzten, erkennen, wenn sie gerade mit ihm redeten. Jeder von ihnen benutzte den gleichen Tonfall wenn sie ihm befahlen etwas zu machen oder nicht zu machen, und redeten sonst kaum mit ihm.

Manchmal konnte er sich kaum an seinen richtigen Namen erinnern. Aber dann, wenn er lebhafte Träume hatte – gruselige Träume manchmal, die ihn in kaltem Schweiß gebadet weckten – die Menschen in diesen benutzen seinen richtigen Namen. Eine Frau mit rotgoldenem Haar und hellen, grünen Augen vergoss Tränen, greifte nach ihm und flüsterte seinen Namen in einer sanften Stimme, als ob ihr Herz brechen würde. Ein Mann mit einer Brille mit kleinem Rahmen und Haaren, die genauso unordentlich waren, wie die des Jungen, rief seinen Namen durch einen leuchtenden grünen Schleier hindurch. Das schlimmste war ein schlitzäugiger Mann d, dessen Stimme ihn mit eisigem Tonfall bedrohte, dann lachte, lang und laut, als die Frau schrie. Alle benutzten seinen Namen.

Aber er durfte nicht über seine Träume sprechen oder seine Tante und seinen Onkel daran erinnern, wie sein Name war. Tatsächlich durfte er überhaupt nicht sprechen, außer um „Ja, sir" „Ja Madam" und „Es tut mir leid" zu sagen. Es war ihm nicht erlaubt, seiner Tante Petunia oder Onkel Vernon ins Gesicht zu sehen, weil das „unverschämt" war und er durfte nicht im gleichen Raum, wie „Anständige Menschen" sitzen. Er sollte das tun, was man ihm sagte und ansonsten ruhig sein und so tun, als ob er nicht existiere.

Manchmal wünschte er sich dass er es wirklich nicht täte.

Als Reaktion auf Onkel Vernons Rufen, sauste der Junge aus seinem Schrank in die Küche. Er hielt seinen Blick auf seine Turnschuhe, aus welchen Dudley gerade heraus gewachsen war. Sie waren rot, mit einem weißen runden Flicken auf jedem Knöchel und waren total abgenutzt an den Zehen, seit Dudley seine Füße auf dem Bürgersteig schleifen ließ, um zu bremsen, während er sein neues Fahrrad fuhr. Sein drittes dieses Jahr.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Du hast deine Liste nicht beendet", knurrte Onkel Vernon.

„Der Junge sah schnell auf, dann wieder hinunter. Er hatte all seine Hausarbeiten erledigt, seit fast einer Stunde. Anstatt es zu sagen, zog er es vor, sich auf die Lippen zu beißen. Onkel mochte es nicht „von kleine Welpen Widerspruch zu hören", oder sich zu streiten oder Kontra zu erhalten. „Sir?"

„Du solltest die Veranda kehren", stellte Onkel Vernon klar. „Aber dort sind überall Schlammspuren."

Der Junge streckte seinen Hals, um an dem Dicken Mann und seinem unheimlich aufgeregtem Gesicht vorbei um in den Hintergarten zu sehen. Er hatte vorhin die Steinplatten gekehrt, aber er konnte die verräterischen Abdrücke sehen, in Form von Dudleys neuen Wanderschuhen. Nicht dass Diddy Duddum jemals in seinem Leben wandern gehen würde, aber er wollte Wanderschuhe, also bekam er Wanderschuhe. Der Junge seufzte.

„Geh und mach es jetzt, Junge", sagte Onkel Vernon. „Und kein Essen für heute."

Sein Magen knurrte als Protest auf diese Strafe, aber der Junge nickte nur, den Kopf wieder nach unten gerichtet. Vielleicht konnte er aus dem Schrank schleichen, nachdem sie alle zu Bett gegangen waren. Wenn er sehr leise war. Es waren schon 2 Tage vergangen, seitdem er irgendetwas zu essen gehabt hatte.

„JETZT!"

„Ja, Sir." Der Junge bewegte sich schnell, schlängelte sich an dem großen Mann vorbei, duckte sich gerade noch an einem Hinterkopfschlag vorbei und kletterte aus der Küchentür in den Garten. Er holte den Besen aus der Hütte und begann noch einmal zu kehren. Die Sonne war noch hell an diesem Sommerabend, aber sie war nicht ansatzweise so heiß, wie an diesem Nachmittag, als er die Hecke zurück schnitt und den Rasen mähte. Sein Gesicht, Arme und sein Nacken hatten starken Sonnenbrand und er war wirklich durstig.

Der Schlamm war einfach weg zu machen und der Junge warf dem Wasserhahn verstohlene Blick zu, als er kehrte. Er dachte darüber nach, ob er ihn kurz anmachen konnte, er könnte seinen schmerzenden Magen füllen und seine Haut abkühlen. Aber er fing mit den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung an der Hintertür ein. Tante Petunia sah zu und sie billigte es nicht, Wasser an „den Jungen" zu verschwenden. Er senkte seinen Kopf erneut und beendete schnell seine Arbeit, brachte den Besen schnell in die Hütte zurück und ging flott zur Küchentür zurück.

Tante Petunia war verschwunden und Onkel Vernon versperrte seinen Weg. „Setz dich hierhin, Junge", sagte er durch die Fliegentüre und zeigte auf die unterste Stufe. „Du bleibst draußen, bis wir fertig sind."

„Ja, Sir", sagte der Junge und setzte sich, wohin er befohlen wurde, den Blick zum Garten. Das war ein Befehl, den er schon gewohnt war.

Gerüche vom Essen, das gerade zu Tisch gebracht wurde, waberten durch die Fliegentür: Roast Beef, geröstete Kartoffeln, warme mit Soße getränkte Brötchen und frische Bohnen. Während des Essens bewegte der Junge sich nicht, machte kein Geräusch. Vom Esszimmer sprach Dudley laut, die Worte durch seinen Mund voll Essen kaum zu verstehen. Er sprach über seine Heldentaten mit seinem neuen Fahrrad und seine Freunden im Park. Tante Petunia ermuntere ihn zu essen. „Nur noch eine Portion, Dudley Schatz, sonst verkümmerst du noch. Das ist Mamas Junge." Onkel Vernon pries Dudleys Verhalten mit Sätzen wie „Weiter so Dudley. Zeig diesen Jungen wo's langgeht."

Geräusche von Geschirr und Kaugeräusche und Gespräche waren noch lange zu hören, sodass währenddessen die Sonne unterging. Tante Petunia beendete das Essen mit einem Schokoladenkuchen mit Sahne und der Onkel und Cousin des Jungen hatten noch einige Stücke davon. Nicht dass einer von ihnen die extra Stücke brauchen würden, dachte der Junge auf der Stufe bitter, als sein eigener leerer Magen sich hart zusammenzog. Er schnappte nach Luft deswegen. Er presste seine Hände auf seinen Bauch und kippte seinen Oberkörper über die Knie.

Vielleicht würde Onkel Vernon seine Meinung ändern. Vielleicht gab es ein paar Reste für ihn. Ein paar. Irgendetwas.

Stuhlbeine kratzten über den Boden und der Fernseher erwachte im Wohnzimmer zum Leben. Tante Petunia erschien an der Fliegentür. „Räum hier auf", sagte sie kalt. „Pfoten weg von den Resten."

„Ja Madam", sagte der Junge und kam auf seine Füße. Sie würde ihn beobachten, das wusste er, vielleicht würde sie sogar zählen, wie viele Kartoffel übrig waren und wie viele Brötchen. Das machte sie oft. Der Junge beschäftigte sich mit Sauber machen, während sich seine Tante in einem mit Blumen bedruckten Sessel neben der Wohnzimmertür setzte. Sie warf ihm oft Blicke zu genauso oft wie sie in den Fernseher sah, während der Junge den Tisch abräumte und die Anrichte, schrubbte Töpfe und Teller, trocknete alles ab und räumte alles weg, wischte dann alle Oberflächen ab.

„Geh ins bett", befahl ihm Tante Petunia, als er das Trockentuch ein letztes Mal auswusch.

„Ja Madam", sagte er. Die Schultern nach unten gesackt, ging er zurück in seinen Schrank, er wünschte sich, er hätte ein nasses Tuch in seine Taschen gesteckt. Er hätte das Wasser aus ihm herausgesaugt, wenn er allein in seinem Schrank wäre, er hätte damit den schlimmsten Durst löschen können. Aber er hatte gehofft, dass er sich noch einmal waschen dürfte, bevor er ins Bett ging, vielleicht sogar das Klo benutzen. Seine Tante war heut Abend nicht in gönnerischer Laune, schien es.

Er zog an der Kette für die nackte Glühbirne in seinem Schrank, um sie leuchten zu lassen bevor er die Tür hinter sich zu zog. Nachdem er sich seine weiten Arbeitsklamotten von der Haut zog, schlüpfte er schnell in ein altes schäbiges T-Shirt von Dudley, welches der Junge als Nachthemd benutze. Dann benutze er den leeren Eimer in der Ecke des Schrankes, um sich zu erleichtern, machte das Licht aus und legte sich in sein Bett, ein altes Feldbett auf dem Dudley so stark herum gehüpft war, dass die Halterung brach.

Licht drang durch die Türschlitze, wie auch die Fernsehgeräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer, wie jede Nacht. Der Junge lag auf seiner Seite, eingerollt unter seiner dünnen, geflickten Decke und starrte auf die Schranktür. Als seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, konnte er die Buchstaben auf einem Bild erkennen, dass er an einem Schultag letztes Jahr gemalt hatte. Sie waren mit grünen, roten und rosanen Stiften gemalt.

„Harrys Zimmer"

Falls nichts mehr half, nahm er dieses Bild, um sich an seinen Namen zu erinnern.

Später, nachdem die Lichter aus waren und seine Verwandtschaft die Treppe hinauf getrampelt waren, wartete Harry, bis er das laute Schnarchen seines Onkel aus den weit entfernten Schlafzimmern hören konnte, bevor er vorsichtig die Schranktür öffnete. Er wartete nach jedem Schritt und strengte sich an jede Veränderung der Geräuschkulisse von oben zu hören. Er schlich in die Küche und zum Abfalleimer. Das war der einzigste Platz, bei dem Tante Petunia nie daran dachte, das Essen zu zählen.

Er wartete noch einmal, bevor er langsam den Deckel hob. Das Mondlicht, das durchs Küchenfenster schien, war genug um zu sehen und er langte eifrig in den Haufen. Vom vielen Arbeiten schwielige Hände mit Blasen, siebten durch getrocknete Braten- und Vanillesoße von den Tellern, durch Junk-Mail und ein paar gebrauchte Taschentücher, Kartoffelschalen und Knorpel des Rindsbraten, welche Tante Petunia fortgeworfen hatte, bevor sie sich alle an den Tisch setzten. Harry trennte vorsichtig die Stückchen Fleisch und Fett aus dem Abfall und wechselte sie in die andere Hand während er weit Schalen herausnahm. Er war nicht in der Lage den Hunger eine Minute mehr zu ertragen und stopfte sich die Reste in den Mund und kaute und schluckte schnell.

Während er nach weiteren Stücken langte, knabberte er am Ende des Braten, den Geschmack und Saft genießend, sogar die Knorpel. Er versank weiter im Abfall, dieses Mal fast bis zu den Schultern. Obwohl er noch an seinem ersten Bissen kaute, knabberte er wieder am rohen Fleisch, es war unmöglich langsamer zu werden. Er stieß gerade an etwas, was sich wie ein Brotlaib anfühlte als das Küchenlicht anging.

**To be continued**

**Kommis sind immer erwünscht Bis zum nächsten Mal**

4


	2. Chapter 2

Whelp Kapitel 2 by Jharad17

**Whelp Kapitel 2 by Jharad17**

**Übersetzung: Honeymausi**

Durch das plötzliche Licht erschreckt, stolperte Harry vom Abfalleimer zurück und wirbelte herum, um Onkel Vernon im Türrahmen zur Küche stehen zu sehen. Sein Gesicht war purpurfarben und sein buschiger Schnauzbart zitterte über seinem heftig arbeitenden Mund. Sein braun - geschekter Mantel war ein bisschen verrutscht über seinem grünen Schafanzug, einer seiner Hausschuhe war halb von seinem Fuß gerutscht. Aber Onkel Vernon schien das nicht zu bemerken und eilte in den Raum.

„Ekliges, schmutziges Tier!", schrie er und packte Harry am Nacken und schüttelte ihn hart genug, um seine Zähne klappern zu lassen. „Ich wusste, dass du so einen Trick abziehen würdest. Ich sagte dir Junge, KEIN Essen. Ich werde dir beibringen mir zu gehorchen oder deine Perversionen zu begehen. Nichtsnutziger FREAK!" Onkel Vernon schupfte ihn zur Hintertür. „Hinaus mit dir! Wenn du dich wie ein Hund benimmst, wirst du auch wie einer behandelt werden. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du nicht geeignet bist, um mit anständigen Menschen drinnen zu leben. Raus aus meinem Haus!"

Der Junge zuckte vor seinem Onkel zurück, aber Onkel Vernon war schnell in seiner Wut und stark. Eine Faust bedeckte Harrys Auge, ließ ihn zurückstolpern, aber er fasste die Arbeitsplatte und fiel nicht hin. Onkel Vernon riss ihn von der Platte weg und schlug ihn erneut, dieses Mal auf die Nase. Harrys Nase brannte und seine Augen tränten, das einzige, was ihn auf den Beinen hielt, war der Griff um seinen Nacken. Blut floss über seine Oberlippe und er hatte einen metallischen Geschmack auf der Zunge. Onkel Vernon riss ihm das Brot und Fleisch aus seinen Händen. Er schlug den Jungen erneut.

„Bitte Sir", schrie Harry. „Es tut mir leid."

„Es tut mir leid, kratzt es nicht im Geringsten! Jetzt RAUS. Geh raus!" Vernon schüttelte ihn wieder und stieß ihn durch die Tür und auf die Veranda, wo er auf die Knie fiel. Seine Brille klapperte in die Nacht und Harry krabbelte herum, um sie zu finden. Die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu und das Geräusch des schließen Schlosses traf ihn tief.

Erst als er seine Brille auf hatte, fühlte Harry sich ein bisschen besser, obwohl eines der Gläser einen Sprung hatte. Er kauerte sich nahe der Hintertür nieder und hoffte, obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, dass sein Onkel ihn wieder rein lassen würde. Seine Arme um seine Mitte geschlungen, wippte Harry nach vorne und hinten im Mondlicht, um sich warm zu halten und wünschte sich mehr als alles, dass der Albtraum endete.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Am Morgen richtete Tante Petunia den Gartenschlauch auf den kleinen Jungen, um ihn zu wecken, scheuchte ihn dann von der Terrasse aufs Gras. „Vernon wird sich um dich kümmern, Junge. Warte, bis er heimkommt."

Die Worte ängstigten ihn immer, obwohl er versuchte, das nicht zu zeigen. Tante Petunia kräuselte ihre Lippe und ging wieder hinein. Der frühe Morgenhimmel war bewölkt und die Luft war etwas kühl. Harry war triefend nass, zitterte und blieb auf dem Gras. Seine Füße unter ihm gefaltet, beobachtete Harry die Tür mit aller Aufmerksamkeit. Kaltes Wasser tropfte von seinem Haar auf seine Wangen und wusch ein bisschen Blut von seinem Lippen und Kinn. Er fuhr sich geistesabwesend mit dem Ärmel seines Nachthemdes übers Gesicht und schauderte. Onkel Vernon würde sich um ihn kümmern….

Kurz danach nahm er seinen Ärmel in den Mund und saugte am ausgefransten Material. Das Wasser besänftigte ein bisschen den Schmerz in seinem Hals. Tränen brannten trotzdem in seinen Augen. Er blinzelte heftig gegen sie: er würde nicht weinen! Hatte er wirklich in Jahren nicht und würde seinem Onkel nicht diese Genugtuung geben. Er sorgte sich trotzdem. Was würde Onkel Vernon tun, um sich um ihn zu kümmern?

Als die Sonne höher in den Himmel stieg, wartete der Junge und beobachtete die Tür. Sein rechtes Auge war zu geschwollen und sein Kopf hämmerte, aber das kümmerte ihn kaum, bis Dudley in den Garten geschlendert kam, flankiert von zwei seiner Freunde. Die drei ungeschlachteten Jungen warfen Steine auf Harry und Dreckklumpen, dann schupften sie ihn vor und zurück zwischen ihnen, sangen Beleidigung über seine Kleidung, sein verletztes Gesicht. Als ein harter Schupfer ihn endlich zu Boden warf, begann Dudley ihn mit seinen neuen Wanderschuhen zu treten. „Hündchen, durchtriebener Potter, klitze kleines Hündchen, isst vom Abfall", sang er. „Mein Daddy holt Hundefutter für dich, weißt du." Die anderen Jungen kicherten und kickten ihn ebenfalls.

„Macht er nicht!", schrie Harry und schützte seinen Kopf mit den Händen. Er rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, um sie davon abzuhalten in seinen Bauch zu treten und etwas später wurden sie ihres Spieles müde. Er lag still, bis sie den Garten verlassen hatten. Einige seine Finger fühlten sich gebrochen an und Blut aus einem Schnitt an der Stirn tropfte in seine Augen. Sein linker Arm schmerzte sehr, wie sein Rücken. Er kämpfte für ein paar Minuten, um schließlich auf die Füße zu kommen. Einer von Dudleys Freunden war auf seinem Knöchel herumgetrampelt und er schwoll schon an. Seine Brille war zerbrochen, so sehr, dass sie nicht zu reparieren war, zerbrochen unter Dudleys Absatz. Er hob sie in seine gute Hand, um sie zu schützen, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, warum er es tat.

Der Himmel klärte sich am frühen Morgen auf und die Sonne knallte auf Harry Rücken und Nacken und reizte seine Sonnenbrände. Als der Tag fortschritt, wurde er benommen und ihm wurde übel. Obwohl ihm der Schweiß übers Gesicht und Rücken rann, zitterte er. Als hätte er Fieber. Als er das letzte Mal Fieber hatte, war er für eine Woche im Schrank eingeschlossen gewesen. Aber heute…

Am späten Nachmittag ging die Hintertür schließlich auf und Onkel Vernon trat heraus auf die Veranda. Harry schielte auf ihn und sah, dass seine fetten Hände eine Kette und ein langes, schwarzes Seil hielten. „Hier herüber, jetzt!"

Es war immer sehr schlimm, wenn Onkel Vernon ihn nicht einmal „junge" nannte. Vorsichtig geworden stand Harry auf, er wankte etwas auf seinen Füssen und humpelte näher.

„Auf deine Knie."

Harry warf einen Blick auf sein Gesicht, dann sah er schnell wieder weg. Das Glitzern in Onkel Vernons Augen war beängstigend. Aber Harrys Beine zitterten, also war es nicht schwer, auf die Knie zu sinken. In Sekundenschnelle hatte sein Onkel die Kette um seinen Hals gelegt und sicherte sie fest, wie ein Halsband. Im nächsten Moment klippte er das Ende and das schwarze Seil. „Eine Leine!" ,realisierte Harry mit einem Ruck. Seine Hände wanderten sofort zu dem Kettenhalsband und zog daran. Egal was Onkel Vernon sagte, er war kein Hund!

„Lass es in Ruhe!", bellte Onkel Vernon und schlug seine verletzten Hände weg. Dann hielt er das letzte Ding zum Inspizieren nach oben und Harry blinzelte, er sah eine große Schraube mit einem Ring. Onkel Vernon nahm das andere Ende der Leine und führte Harry in eine weit entfernte Ecke des Gartens. Mit einem schweren Hammer schlug er die Schraube in die Seite der Hütte, weit über Harrys Kopf und befestigte das Ende der Leine daran. Er grinste höhnisch auf den Jungen, als er ins Haus zurück eilte. „Wenn du ein guter Hund bist, bekommst du heute Abendessen. Sonst …"

Harry starrte ihm nach, still vor Schock. Er kniete im Schatten der Hütte und überlegte, was er tun konnte, um das wieder gerade zu biegen. War das überhaupt möglich? War er nun wirklich nur noch ihr Hund?

Noch vor Nacheinfall hielt Tante Petunia wieder den Schlauch auf ihn. Ihr Pferdegesicht war zusammengezogen, als roch sie etwas Widerliches und sagte kein Wort. Sie tätschelte sanft Dudleys Kopf, als sie zurück in die Küche über die Veranda, wo er stand, ging. Harry strich sich Wasser aus den Augen.

Onkel Vernon kehrte mit 2 Schüsseln zurück. Er stellte sie genau aus Harrys Reichweite ab und stupfe sie mit den Zehen vorwärts, als hätte er Angst die gleiche Luft wie Harry zu atmen. Eine Plastikschüssel enthielt Wasser und die andere… NEIN! Das gab es doch einfach nicht. Harry funkelte seinen Onkel an und zog an der Führung zur Hütte. Er würde das nicht essen!

„Das ist dein Essen, Welpe", erzählte ihm Onkel Vernon. „Das oder gar nichts." Er grinste gemein. „Ebenfalls frisch aus der Dose, also ist es besser als Abfall." Er drehte auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück ins Haus, ließ Harry zurück mit einer Portion Dosenfutter, wie er es versprochen hatte.

Dudley lachte ihn weiter aus und starrte von der Veranda. Er hatte bereits gegessen, machte er ihm grausam klar und zählte alles auf, was seine Mutter besonderes gekocht hatte, nur für ihn: geräucherte Steaks und Kartoffeln und grüne „Sugar snap peas" und sie hatten Eiscreme mit Fudge Soße als Nachtisch. Harry funkelte ihn mit seinem guten Auge an, bleib aber still. Er wusste es besser, als auf Dudleys Sticheleien zu reagieren, wenn seine Tante zuhören konnte.

Die Sonne ging unter, bevor Dudley ins Haus zurückging. Licht vom Fernseher flackerte durch die Fenster und er war laut genug, damit Harry das Lachen aus dem Fenster hören konnte. Immer noch barfuss und in seinem dreckigen, blutigen Shirt wartete Harry so lang er es aushielt, bevor er zu den Schüsseln ging. Er benutze seinen guten Arm und hob langsam die Wasserschüssel und schluckte es, darauf bedacht nicht seine gebrochenen Finger weiter zu verletzen. Das Wasser war kalt und sauber und er schlurfte es aus. Hoffentlich würde es seinen Magen füllen, genug um seinen Hunger zu stillen. Er würde das Hundefutter nicht essen.

Als das Wasser weg war, wringte Harry sein Shirt über der Schüüssel aus, um mehr zu sammeln. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann sie die Schüsseln wieder füllen würden. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, auf die andere Schüssel zu sehen, gefüllt mit einer widerlichen braunen Paste und undefinierbaren Stückchen. Der Geruch allein ließ ihn fast brechen. Er würde das nicht essen. Er würde das nicht . Sie konnten ihn nicht zwingen. Er würde zuerst abhauen. Es war nicht so, als könnte er die Kette nicht mit etwas Geklettere lösen. Oder springen vielleicht. Da blieb nur die Frage, wohin er gehen würde.

To be continuedund bis, bekommst du heute AbendessenHund H


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer und Warnings: siehe Kap 1

Whelp Kapitel 4 by Jharad17 (Übersetzung Honeymausi)

Als er am Morgen des 4. Tages mit nur Wasser in seinem Magen, mit Ausnahme ein paar abgefallenen Schalen aufwachte, hörte sich der Gedanke an den 2. Hundenapf fast verlockend an. Fast. Aber er würde ihn nicht anrühren.

Harry hatte schlecht geschlafen, so klein wie möglich zusammengerollt, dort wo der Zaun an der windgeschützten Seite der Hütte angrenzte, seine Knie an die Brust gezogen, di er mit seinen Armen fest umschloss. Sein linker Arm schmerzte noch immer, als wäre er verbrannt, und die Finger dieser Hand waren geschwollen und rot, genauso wie sein Knöchel und er konnte sie nicht einknicken. Sein Kopf tat ihm auch weh und er wünschte sich er könnte einfach für eine kurze Zeit reingehen und aufwärmen. Aber die Nacht war vergangen, ohne ein Zeichen, dass sich auch nur einer daran erinnerte, dass er hier draußen war.

Als die Sonne aufging, humpelte er hinüber zu den 2 Näpfen, um etwas Wasser zu schlucken, welches er gestern Nacht aus seinem Shirt gepresst hatte. Ameisen krabbelten in die 2. Schüssel und bedeckten die braune Paste mit einer schwarzen Schicht. ER sah schnell weg und versuchte sich nicht zu übergeben. Das bisschen Wasser, das er gesichert hatte, bekam seinem Magen nicht gut. Oder nicht gut genug. Er war hungrig und müde und einsamer, als er sich je im Leben gefühlt hatte.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

In Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, saß Albus Dumbledore später am gleichen Nachmittag ans seinem Schreibtisch und blickte über die Ränder seiner Brille auf den neusten Zugang seines Lehrerstabs. Severus Snape blickte finster zurück. Er neigte dazu, diesen Blick oft zu benutzen, wenn er unsicher war. Oder frustriert. Oder gelangweilt.

„Sie sind das neueste Mitglied einer Elitegruppe", erzählte ihm Dumbledore, als ob er das noch nicht wüsste. „Das Kollegium hier ist unvergleichbar und ich wage zu sagen, dass sie in dieser Hinsicht dazupassen werden. Ich schätze es sehr, dass sie die Stelle als Tränkemeister hier angenommen haben, Severus."

„Natürlich, Schulleiter", antwortete Severus, die Stimme monoton. Er hatte eigentlich keine andere Chance. Obwohl er von allen Anschuldigungen vor Jahren freigesprochen worden war, wurde ihm von vielen misstraut, zu vielen, und er tat sich schwer eine Arbeit zu finden, die seine Fähigkeiten beanspruchte. ER konnte immer noch Zaubertränke seiner eigenen Kreation verkaufen, er hatte in Wahrheit ein kleines Geschäft in diesem Bereich bereits, aber es war nicht sehr lukrativ in diesem kritischen Augenblick und würde es auch nicht, bis er sich einen Namen gemacht hatte. Einen Namen, den er sich in Hogwarts schaffen konnte.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Nennen Sie mich bitte Albus. Sie werden natürlich ihre eigenen Räume erhalten und alle Hauselfen, die sie brauchen. Die Gründe stehen Ihnen offen, genauso wie alle Schlossbereiche. Wie wir schon besprochen haben, sind Sie zusätzlich zu ihrem Unterricht für die Hauslehrertätigkeiten für Slytherin verantwortlich, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie diese nicht schwerwiegend finden. E gibt einen Schichtplan für Wochenendpflichen, während des Schuljahres und sie können mit ihren Kollegen reden, wie man ihn am besten füllen könnte." Der Schulleiten pausierte und seinen blauen Augen funkelten hell hinter seiner Brille.

Severus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er kannte diesen Mann zu genau, ein solches Funkeln zog nie etwas gutes nach sich. „Ja?"

Mit einem Lächeln redete Dumbledore weiter: „Sie werden herausfinden, dass ich wenig für ihre Mühen zurückverlange, außer einem gut laufenden Unterricht und gut gefüllte Schülerköpfe, die Sicherheit der Schlossbewohner…….und eine weitere Sache."

Seine Laune verschlechterte sich. Endlich kamen sie zum Wesentlichen. Diese „kleine weitere Sache" würde sein Verderben sein. Nun, wenn es zu viel werden würde, würde er es verweigern. Nach einer Pause, in der er sich gestählt hatte, sagte er: „Was ist sie denn, Albus?"

„Harry Potter"

„Was?" Severus schüttelte perplex seinen Kopf. „Worüber reden Sie? Was habe ich mit ihm zu tun? Er müsste jetzt 6 oder 7 sein. Nicht ein Schüler."

„Ja Severus, er ist gerade 7 Jahre alt geworden." In Wahrheit wusste Severus genau wie alt der Potter Junge war, wenn gefragt wurde sogar auf die Stunde. Er musste es, in den verrückt machenden Monaten zwischen seinem kurzen Zusammentreffen mit Lily und ihrer darauf folgenden Blitzhochzeit mit diesem Idioten James. Aber egal, wie oft er zählte oder rechnete, die Zahlen blieben immer die Gleichen. Der Welpe war James Sohn, nicht seiner.

Der Schulleiter fuhr fort: „Er lebt gerade bei seinen Verwandten. Lilys Muggel Schwester, ihrem Mann und Sohn." Dumbledore stoppte wieder. „Kennen Sie sie?"

„Kaum", gab Severus zu, obwohl er Lily kannte, seitdem sie Kinder waren. Sie hatte ihn damals nicht interessiert und er war sich sicher, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. „Ich glaube, sie waren nicht geeignet für unsere Welt."

„Nein, ganz richtig, ganz richtig. Es ist alles in Ordnung, obwohl ich vor Ort ein paar der „Old Crowd" habe, die ein Auge auf etwaige verdächtige Aktivitäten in der Nachbarschaft haben. Sie lassen mich wissen, wie es dem Jungen geht."

„Das ist alles sehr interessant", sagte Severus mit Spott in der Stimme und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. „Glaub Sie wir kommen noch einmal zu „der kleinen Sache", nach der Sie mich fragen?"

„Ja ja sicher" Dumbledore nahm sich eine Süßigkeit von dem ständig gefüllten Schreibtisch und lutsche auf ihr für einen Moment. Severus hatte bereits abgelehnt. „Jeden Sommer sind meine Beobachter für den Ort für eine oder 2 Wochen, manchmal länger nicht da. Ich bitter immer den derzeitigen jüngsten Mitarbeiter nach Harry zu sehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Schutzzauber, die ich auf das Haus gelegt habe, aktiv sind und dass es ihm gut geht."

„Sie wollen, dass ich nach Harry Potter sehe."

„Ja"

„Um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihm gut geht."

„Ja." Dumbledore gab ihm ein warmes Lächeln.

Severus erwiderte es nicht. Er seufzte stattdessen, kümmerte sich nicht darum seine Verärgerung zu verstecken. „Und was sollte ich tun, wenn es sagen wir dem Jungen nicht gut geht oder die Zauber durchbrochen worden sind?"

„Das überlasse ich Ihnen, mein Junge."

„Schön", sagte er mit einem erneuten, dramatischen Seufzen. „Wann beginnt diese „Lücke" in dem „Schutzplan" des Jungen?"

„Morgen." Angesichts des Gesichtsausdruckes des jungen Mannes fuhr er schnell fort: „Sie müssen nicht jeden Tag nach ihm sehen, Severus. Ein oder 2 Mal die Woche sollten reichen."

„Nicht gerade viel Vorbereitungszeit."

„Ich verstehe. Am Ende der Woche aber, oder? Bitte."

Severus hatte dieses Kind nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem er ein Baby auf seinem Arm war. Er wollte es nicht. Die Eifersucht bei diesem frühen Treffen war mehr als er ertragen konnte, wenn er James schwarzen Haar über Lilys wunderbaren grünen Augen gesehen hatte. Es sollte sein Kind sein. Lilly sollte zu ihm gehören, nicht zu diesem ….. diesem arroganten, hochtrabenden Dummkopf! Er kämpfte automatisch gegen seinen Ärger an und nickte Albus kurz zu. „Natürlich, ich werde am Ende der Woche nach ihm sehen."

AN: Danke für alle eure Lieben Kommis und sorry dass ich euch so lang hab warten lassen. Noch eine kleine Info: Jharad17 hat ihre Nachfolgergeschichte von Whelp Whelp 2 beendet, falls sie jemand lesen möchte, was ich schwer empfehle, muss auf ihr Profil auf gehen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen


	4. Chapter 4

*vorsichtig hinter Deckung hervorkriech* Hallo da draußen. Wie geht's euch? Mir geht's mittlerweile wieder gut. Ich entschuldige mich total und sehr demütig für die lange Wartezeit. Aber ich bin wirklich nicht dazugekommen. Erst die Facharbeit die viel mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat, als ich geplant hatte und dann kam natürlich gleich hinterher das Private, das gerade echt am Eskalieren ist. Aber ich versuche mir jetzt echt Mühe zu geben euch weiter mit Stoff zu versorgen.

Ich bedanke mich auch für alle Reviews und Aufmunterungen doch weiter zu machen, ich hoffe ihr seid alle zufrieden. Ich will auch gar nicht mehr euch mit meinem Gelaber nerven los geht's.

Disclaimer: Wie immer mir gehört hier ma gar nix. Originalidee by Jharad17. Ihre Stories sind hamma. Wer ein bisschen Englisch kann soll unbedingt Better be Slytherin! Lesen, die ist gerade im Januar fertig geworden. Lest Lest!!!!

Los geht's:

Durch ein paar Tätigkeiten --- sich seine neuen Räume herrichten, ein Zaubertränkelabor aufbauen und sich mit den Pflichten, die er sich mit den anderen Professoren oder Hauslehrern teilen sollte, vertraut machen --- kam Severus bis zum Samstagnachmittag nicht dazu nach Surrey zu gehen und nach Harry Potter zu sehen. Was, wie er bemerkte, als er sich für seinen Ausflug in eine Muggelgegend vorbereitete, rein technisch das Ende der Woche war, in der Dumbledore ihm die Aufgabe übertragen hatte. Also hielt er den Wortlaut des Versprechens, wenn auch nicht den Sinn; es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er dies getan hätte und es war auch wahrscheinlicht nicht das letzte Mal.

Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich sein würde – und warum sollte er nicht? Besonders wenn er zu keinem anderen ehrlich sein würde – er freute sich nicht auf diesen Ausflug wegen einer ganzen Reihe an Gründen. Zu allererst war er sauer, dass er es machen musste. Er würde lieber Regale mit Beifuß oder Dianthuskraut begradigen oder Kessel in Ordnung bringen, als in einem Vorort rumzuflanieren und das sogar in Mugglekleidung! Er fuhr mit seinen langgliedrigen Händen über die Vorderseite seines leichten Oxford Shirts, seiner grauer Weste und grauen Hose, die er genau für solche Anlässe behalten hatte, und pflückte mit grimmiger Miene nicht existierende Flusen vom Material. Und dann war da Lilys Familie. Er hatte Petunia nur einmal getroffen seit sie Kinder waren, was mehr als genug war. Sie war die schlimmste Sorte von Muggeln: brutal, dumm und herablassend. Wie er das hasste.

Aber an erster Stelle seiner Liste von widerlichen Dingen seines Auftrags allerdings stand der Junge selbst. Sogar wenn die steife Art seiner Tante sie davon abgehalten hätte den Jungen die letzen 6 Jahre zu verwöhnen und aus ihm einen verzogenen Pinkel aus ihm zu machen, war er immer noch James Potters Sohn und deshalb jedes bisschen seiner Schmähungen wert.

Severus seufzte und nahm einen Gehstock, um seinen Zauberstab zu verstecken – jetzt sah er aus wie Lucius sch*** Malfoy! – und ging aus Hogwarts so weit hinaus, dass er zu der Muggelgegend, wo Potter lebte, apparieren konnte.

Die späte Nachmittagssonne stand tief am Himmel als er am Ligusterweg 4 ankam. Er klopfte elegant an der Türe. Während er auf Einlass wartete, besah er sich den Rest der Entwicklungen an: die identischen Hecken und Auffahrten und sogar Fenstervorhänge um Merlins Willen. Die Autos schienen ebenfalls nur in 1 oder 2 Ausführungen zu existieren.

Es waren wenige Leute in der immer noch drückenden Hitze unterwegs. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße aber strampelten drei Kinder auf den gleichen Fahrrädern den Gehsteig entlang. Er wunderte sich kurz ob eines des Kinder Potter war. Aber nein, 2 waren blond und größer als garantiert Siebenjährige, zumindest für sein ungeübtes Auge. Das dritte war ein Rotschopf.

Die Jungen kamen zu ihm herüber gefahren, über die enge Straße, und bellten ihm zu, als er an der Tür ein weiteres Mal geklopft hatte. „Niemand da!", rief der größte der drei Jungen, als er im Vorgarten zum Stehen gekommen war, in dem er mehr die Schuhspitzen als die Bremsen benutzt hatte. Sein fettes Gesicht war verschwitz und signalrot von der Anstrengung. „Die sind einkaufen."

Severus richtete sich auf, um besser abfällig auf diesen erbärmlichen Ersatz für einen Jungen herabblicken zu können. Dicke rosa Fettschwarten rollten sich über den Bund der kurzen Shorts des Jungens, welche eng an den Oberschenkeln des Jungens anliegen. Er konnte keine Knöchel an den fleischigen Hängen, die den Lenker des Fahrrads umklammerten, erkennen. „Wirklich? Du scheinst als würdest du viel von ihnen wissen. Vielleicht kannst du mir einen Tipp geben, wann sie zurückkommen warden."

Der Waljunge verzog sein Gesicht. Offensichtlich verursachte der Prozess des Denkens ihm Schmerzen. „Sie sollten Eiscreme nach Hause bringen, oder?", sage er und seine 2 bulligen Landsmänner nickten eifrig. „Und das neue Spiel für meinen Gameboy."

Severus seufzte. "Sind das dann deine Eltern?"

Der Junge nickte. "Ich bin Dudley", sagte er wichtigtuerisch. "Dudley Dursley."

"Und was ist mit deinem Cousin? Ist er auch mit ihnen unterwegs?"

Einer der anderen Jungen kicherte. „Sie meinen den Hund?" Dudley schlug ihm auf den Arm und der Junge hörte auf.

"Wie bitte?" Severus war müde und wollte gar nicht hier sein. Umso früher er seine Antworten erhielt umso früher konnte er gehen.

Der Rotschopf, ein rattengesichtiger Junge, grinste hämisch. „Dudders, hörst du ihn? Er sagte—„

"Halt die Klappe, Piers", grollte Dudley. „Er ist nicht mein Cousin."

„Sei still!", schnappte Severus. Alle drei Köpfe wirbelten zu ihm, die Münder bewegten sich wie bei Fischen. „Dudley, oder? Ist Harry Potter jetzt gerade zu Hause?"

Dudleys Gesicht verzog sich zu etwas durchtriebenen und bösem. „Nein. Mein Dad sagt dass er das nicht darf."

Nicht darf? Was zur Hölle sollte das bedeuten? Der Junge war sieben Jahre alt. Er nahm all seine Ressource an Geduld zusammen und senkte seine Stimme zu weichen, seidigen Tönen, diejenigen, die er sich für jene aufhob, denen er die qualvollsten Flüche aufhalsen wollte. „Sag mir wo der Junge ist."

Obwohl er offensichtlich zurückgeschreckt ist, funkelte Dudley seine Freunde an, dass sie ruhig bleiben sollen, als einer von ihnen den Anschein gab antworten zu wollen. Die 2 hoben kurz die Schulter und schauten auf ihre Schuhe. Dudley sah zum Himmel.

Severus Knöchel wurden weiß von dem Druck mit dem er seinen Gehstock umklammerte. Wer wollte wirklich dieses Kind schlagen. Er entschied sich aber für einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er benutze seinen besten „Killerblick". „Also?"

Der Junge schreckte auf, die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Das soll ich nicht sagen."

"Ich schlage vor du überlegst dir das nochmal gut." Die Drohung war deutlich in seiner Stimme und für den Fall falls nicht schlug Severus den Kopf seines Stocks auf seine Handfläche. Zweimal. Der Junge vor ihm zitterte. "Nun! Wo ist er?"

Mit einer zitternden Hand zeigte der Dursley Junge zum Zaun, der den Vorgarten und den Hintergarten abgrenzte.

"Draußen? Im Hintergarten?"

Der Junge nickte heftig und Severus schritt zu dem Zaun und dem schmalen Tor in seiner Mitte. Wenn Potter nicht hier draußen war, nach alledem, dann wäre er nicht für seine Handlungen verantwortlich.

--HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP--

Der Junge war nun seit 4 Tagen hier draußen, an die Hütte gekettet. Vielleicht auch 5 Tage. Oder mehr. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Nach den ersten 2 Tagen war sein Knöchel so schlimm, dass er auf ihm nicht mehr stehen konnte, also lag er angelehnt an die Hütte und versuchte aus dem Sonnenschein zu bleiben während des Tages und sich vor dem Wind in der Nacht zu schützen.

Jeden Morgen spritze ihn Tante Petunia ab und füllte seinen Wassernapf und jeden Abend nach der Arbeit kam Onkel Vernon, um zu sehen ob er etwas von dem Hundefutter gegessen hatte. Hatte er nicht und er würde auch nicht. Niemals. Egal wie hungrig er war. Aber Onkel Vernon schnarrte nur jedes Mal und sagte: "Sehr gutes Essen für die Katz', Welpe. Sehr gutes Essen."

Jeden Tag brachte Dudley seine Freunde um ihn zu verhöhnen und sie schienen das größte Vergnügen dabei zu haben darauf zu warten, bis er sich erleichtern musste – was er an der Rückwand der Hütte tat, so weit wie seine Leine es ihm erlaubte – um ihn dann zu Tode zu erschrecken oder ihn mit Steinen zu bewerfen oder Dreck. Nach dem zweiten Tag, als sein Knöchel schlimm geworden ist, rutsche er auf dem Boden so weit wie er konnte von der Hütte bevor er pinkelte, dabei stimmte er es so ab, dass Tante Petunia ihn danach mit dem Schlauch abspritzte.

Spät an einem Nachmittag, gerade nach dem das erste Röten des Sonnenuntergangs über dem Hausdach sichtbar wurde und die Luft begann kälter zu werden, lag der Junge auf der Seite, das Gesicht zu dem hinteren Zaun, als er Bewegungen unter den Azaleen wahrnahm. Eine grüne Schlange, etwa einen Fuß lang, schlängelte näher, die Zunge fuhr rein und raus. Der Junge beobachtete dies mit müden Augen und bewegte sich nicht.

"Schon tot?",zischte die Schlange.

Überrascht, jedoch schlief er vielleicht und das war nu rein Traum, schüttelte der Junge leicht seinen Kopf. In seinen Träumen konnte Jungen zu Schlangen sprechen nahm er an. „Noch nicht."

Der Kopf der Schlange fuhr hoch. „Du ssssssprichssssst?"

"NNNatürlich. Ich bbbiiin keiin Huund", sagte der Junge ärgerlich, obwohl es sich sanfter anhörte als er es wollte; er war nur so müde.

"Nein", stimmte die Schlange zu. „Aber esssss gibt nur wenige Männer, die mit unsssss sssssprechen. Nicht für eine lange ZZZZeit."

"Entsssschuldigung", sagte der Junge.

"Issssst ssssschon okay", erzählte ihm die Schlange. Sie klang fast belustigt. Ihre Zunge berührte sacht den Arm des Jungen, kitzelte ihn, und dann schlitterte die Schlange über ihn, ihre kühle, trockene und fast raue Haut rubbelte über seine Wange. „Ich bin glücklich, dasss nicht alle von euch gegangen sssssind."

„Ich auch."

Der Kopf der Schlange schoss nach oben, aufgeregt dismal und sie schlängelte wieder auf den Boden. „Ich mussssss gehen."

"Nein bitte bleib", flüsterte der Junge und streckte seinen Arm, so weit wie er konnte, nach der Schlange aus.

"Ich kann nicht. Ein Mann issssssst hier." Die Schlange verschwand wieder im Grass unter dem Gebüsch.

Onkel Vernon, dachte der Junge und er schloss seine Augen gegen den plötzlichen Schmerz in seiner Brust.

--HPHPHPHPHPHP--

Der Garten sah leer aus auf den ersten Blick. Severus blickte auf den perfekt gemähten Rasen, die frisch gestrichene weiße Hütte und den gut gejähteten Kräutergarten und sah kein Zeichen von Potter. Ärger machte sich in ihm breit, wegen des Verhalten der Jungen vorne und er hätte sich beinahe umgedreht und hätte sie zur Rede gestellt, als er ein leises Zischen von der anderen Seite des Gartens hörte.

Er war gerade 2 Schritte zu den Geräuschen hin gegangen, bevor er es realisierte und blieb stehen. Furcht wie er sie seit 6 Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, schlängelte sich um seine Brust und drückte fest genug zu um echten Schmerz zu verursachen. Parsel. Er würde nie wieder dieses Geräusch vergessen. Der einzige, der Parsel sprechen konnte, den er kannte, war weg, zerstört von einem einfachen Kind, also setzte er seinen Gang fort, nachdem er sich für seine Feigheit innerlich gescholten hatte.

Der Klang der Schlangensprache hörte aprubt auf, aber Severus ging weiter zum Ursprung dieser Geräusche. Die einzige Person, die diese Sprache vielleicht sprechen konnte war immerhin das Objekt seiner Suche.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte zu finden, aber durch das Verhalten und die Worte des jungen Dursleys und seinen Schergen war er auf der Hut. Vielleicht spielte Potter hier draußen oder erledigte ein paar Arbeiten wie Unkraut jähten. Severus war sich sicher, dass Aufgaben den Charakter formten, besonders den des Sohnes von James Potter, der jeden guten Charakterzug brauchen würde, den er bekommen konnte. Was immer er erwartete, allerdings stohl ihm das was er sah, als er die Hütte umrundete den Atem und der kämpfte darum ihn zurückzubekommen.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt lag ihn einem zusammengesunken Ball aus Haut und Knochen, kaum bedeckt durch ein zerrisenes, abgetragenes Shirt, das total verdreckt war. Eines der Beine des Jungen war so vom Schenkel bis zum Fuß geschwollen, jedoch um solche „Stöckchen-Knochen", dass es abnormal wirkte. Sein Gesicht war dreck- und blutverschmiert und sein Mund mit total eingerissenen Lippen war geöffnet um mühvoll und anscheinend schmerzhaft Luft zu holen.

Und der Gestank! Bei Merlin!

Severus bedeckte seine Nase mit einer Hand um den Gestank zu vertreiben. Als er das tat bemerkte er worüber sein Blick vorher gewandert war. Ein wund gerubbter Nacken, der von einem Kettenhalsband blutete, das mit einem schwarzen Seil an der Hütte festgemacht war.

Sie meinen den Hund.

Der wahre Horror von den Worten des kleinen Hooligans ließ den Zaubertränkemeister taumeln und er musste sein Gesicht abwenden.

Als er wieder hinsah, kam die Wut in ihm auf, Wut auf diese Frechheit, den schieren Mut dieser Muggel. Wie konnten sie mit damit davon kommen, mit diesem monströsen Verhalten? Und zu Lilys Sohn. Ein wilder Schrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle und er wusste er hatte nur Minuten, bevor sich seine hoch gelobte Selbstkontrolle in Luft auflöste. Mit 2 großen Schritten war er bei dem Jungen, kniete sich zu ihm nieder und löste die Leine von dem Halsband und schmiss sie davon. Das verfluchte Halsband musste mit mehr Vorsicht entfernt werden, weil es sich zu sehr ins Fleisch eingegraben hatte, da es zu fest um gemacht wurde. Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und wedelte damit über dem Jungen, der sich noch nicht bewegt hatte und führte den ersten der vielen Heilzauber aus, die er brauchen würde bevor der Tag endete. Ein Schmerzlinderungstrank aus seiner Tasche war als nächstes dran. Er half dem Kind beim Schluck, indem er ihm sanft die Kehle massierte. Dann als letztes folgte ein Schlafzauber, damit er das Kind besser transportieren konnte.

Als er das getan hatte, ließ er sich auf seine Fersen fallen.

Und nun was?

Dumbledore hatte ihm die Diskretion aufgetragen – ein sauberer Weg um Strafbarkeit zu verneinen, realisierte Severus – welche ihm aber noch ein paar Möglichkeiten offen ließ. St. Mungos kam natürlich nicht in Frage für den Jungen, der lebt. Die Publicity allein würde einen Aufschrei gegen Muggel provozieren. Er könnte den Jungen nach Hogwarts nehmen und sich auf Unterstützung – und Diskretion – von Madam Pomfrey verlassen. Aber obwohl Severus die Medihexe gut genug von seiner eigener Schulzeit kannte war er sich nicht komplett sicher wem sie loyal gestellt war. Vertraute Dumbledore ihr? Sollte er?

Oder er könnte den Jungen selber heilen. Severus war ein recht guter Heiler, weil man mehr als ein Amateur sein musste, wenn man mit Zaubertränken umging, und er war vertraut mit traumatischen Verletzungen sogar mit jenen des Kopfes.

Als er sich endlich entschieden hatte, nahm Severus den Jungen so vorsichtig wie er konnte hoch, postierte einen wie es aussah gebrochenen Arme gegen seine Brust, um Erschütterungen zu vermeiden und stand mit Harry in seinen Armen auf. Die Seite-an-Seite-Apparation war oft hart für den Mitreisenden, Harry würde auch eine Reise mit dem Portschlüssel oder über das Flohnetzwerk nicht wirklich überstehen. Aber es musste sein. Aber er würde bald wieder kommen, daran gab es keinen Zweifel in seinem Kopf. Er würde rachsüchtig zurückkommen.

Er formte ein Bild von seinem Wohnzimmer in Spinner's End in seinem Kopf. Er disapparierte mit Lilys Sohn und dem sanften Echo eines Risses.


End file.
